Zayn Malik
by lexidma
Summary: Lexi is having a rough time in her life. The only one who can help her through it, is her best friend of four years, Zayn Malik. More drama ensues when they finally realize they love each other. May get more toward M as the story progresses.


I was sitting in my bedroom looking through a magazine for teens. It was all about the latest teen sensation, One Direction. I decided not to read the news about the British/Irish boy band. I didn't want to read all about Liam Payne and his break up, Zayn Malik and his girlfriend, Louis Tomlinson and his girlfriend, or about how Harry and Niall are still searching for the 'one'. I was flipping through the regular fashion part of the magazine. My German Shepard was lying at the foot of my bed. One Direction's music was playing softly from my Iphone speakers.

It was around eleven o'clock at night and I was waiting on a phone call from my best friend in the whole entire world. I finished the magazine and threw it on the floor. I started reading Twilight for the four hundredth time. I was on page one hundred and two when my phone started ringing. I immediately picked up the phone and pressed answer. "Hello love." A deep voice I've known forever said. "Zayn! I've been waiting forever for you to call me. Why are you so late?" "Sorry love. We had rehearsal and then Perrie called me. I talked to her for a little while. Actually I didn't talk to her for long at all. Only a couple of minutes. Rehearsal took up all the time." There was a sadness somewhere in his voice. "I'm sorry you had rehearsal for a long time today. What's wrong? You seem sad." "I'll tell you when I get to your house."

"Why are you coming to my house? I thought you were on tour?" "Remember when I said our tour would have a little break so we could settle down again?" "Yeah, but you said you were going to be in the U.S. when you were taking the break." My heart was starting to beat uncontrollably. Was he really here? I hope he's not kidding. I miss him so much. "Well there was a change of plans. We flew back over here because the break is going to be about a month. That's a long time to pay for a hotel." "How far away are you?" "A couple minutes. The boys will be dropping me off." "Don't you want to be with your parents?" "I really want to see you tonight. I've been away from you for too long." I could hear several awes in the background. Someone screamed that Zayn was turning into a girl. That must've been Louis.

"I've missed you too." "I'll see you in a couple seconds." "Okay." Zayn hung up. I ran downstairs. My parents were having a date and spending the night at a hotel, so I am home alone. Right when I got to the living room there was a knock on the door. I ran to the door and unlocked it quickly. I threw the door open and standing there was Zayn Malik from One Direction, my best friend. He stepped inside and dropped his bags. I jumped into his open arms. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. My legs were wrapped around his waist and he was completely supporting my weight. "I missed you." He whispered into my ear. "I missed you too." I whispered back. He sat me down and turned around, shutting the door. He turned back around and he looked really sad despite the smile on his face. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room. I sat on the couch and he sat beside me. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me. Tears started pouring out of his eyes. I grabbed him and held him through the tears.

His head is on my shoulder and his tears were currently soaking my shirt, but that was the least of my worries. "Zayn? What's going on? Why are you crying? What did Louis do?" "Louis didn't do anything. It's Perrie. When we talked today she broke up with me." "Oh Zayn, I'm so sorry." "It's not that we broke up, it's the way she broke up with me. When I answered the phone she was giggling and I knew she was with someone, but I thought it was her band. Then I heard a guy moan. Then all she said was 'Zayn, we're done'. What did I do wrong Lexi?" He asked against my shoulder. I was about to cry because of his tears. How could she do this to the sweetest guy ever? "Zayn you didn't do anything wrong. Don't blame yourself. She was being stupid. She's just made the stupidest mistake of her life. She just gave up the sweetest, cutest, and most awesome guy in the whole world. She doesn't deserve you."

I lifted Zayn's head up. His eyes were red and his cheeks were stained with tears. I wiped the tears away. Zayn sat up and was trying to calm his breathing. "Sorry to burden you with my problems right away." He said. "Stop being sorry all the time. It's fine. I don't mind. I do have a couple questions. Does the press know you guys broke up? How is Liam dealing with his breakup? Is he okay? Has Harry met someone? How's Niall holding up with all the hate? Is Louis the same, or has all the hate changed him?" "God, Lexi. Um, the press doesn't know. Liam is okay. A little heartbroken, but okay. Harry is still the single flirting boy he usually is. Niall's good. He still gets upset, but he hasn't changed. Louis has changed a little. Not much. He's just become a little more mature. And when I say only a little, I mean only a little. He's still the two year old at heart." He said concentrating.

"Wow, that's impressive. I didn't think you would get all of that. So what do you want to do? I am a little tired, but I'm up for anything. If you want to talk about feelings, that's okay. We could catch up, or we could leave the catching up for tomorrow and watch a movie. Or we could do whatever you want." He looked at me and smiled. "How are you and that boyfriend of yours?" Catching up it is. I looked down at my hands that were in my lap. We sat in silence for a couple minutes. Suddenly my hands were in Zayn's. "Lexi?" I looked up at him. He was confused with my sudden attitude change.

I smiled at him, but my smile faded as I started to talk. "We broke up the day after you left." "Why? You seemed so happy to be with him. He looked really happy too." I looked down at my hands encased in Zayn's. "The day after you left he came over. We were just talking like normal, but then he asked why I didn't call him back the night before. I told him I was with you at the airport. He started yelling at me, because he thought that I think about you too much. He said he was trying to win my heart when someone else already has it. I asked him what he was talking about and said that I wasn't in love with you. And then he…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

Zayn pulled away one of his hands and put his fingers under my chin, lifting my head up. "What did he do?" Zayn's eyes were concerned. I didn't look away from his eyes. "Then he slapped me and told me we were over and then he walked out." I could see the anger build in his eyes. "He did what? I'm going to go find him and he'll wish he had never been born. How dare he hit you." "He texted me the next day and told me that he was only dating me out of sympathy. He said he was cheating on me the whole time with my close friend," tears started to fall from my eyes. "Am I really that unlovable Zayn? What have I done to the people that I love, that were so bad they don't love me anymore? My parents are always gone and don't pay any attention to me. My closest girl friend goes out with my boyfriend while I'm dating him. You're the only one left that hasn't left me…yet. Judging by how things are going you'll lea-" I was cut off by Zayn pulling me into him.

"I will never leave you Lexi. I will always be here. No matter what happens, I'll always stay. You are my best friend and I can't imagine a world without you." After he said this I felt pressure on the top of my head. He always used to do this, since we were four. If I was upset he would kiss the top of my head. He always reminded me of my brother in that way. My brother was ten years older than me. When he turned fourteen he got into all kinds of bad stuff. Drugs mostly. He started out just using, then he started selling. He got shot at the age of fifteen. My brother used to kiss me on the top of my head to comfort me.

After my brother died I would go to Zayn if I was upset. He picked up the habit I guess because he saw my brother do it so often. I sat in Zayns lap for a while. When my breathing finally slowed back to normal I leaned away from him. Zayn smiled at me. My eyes were heavy and I realized just how tired I was.


End file.
